Endgame
by Bluebezz
Summary: Whilst working together to defeat Voldemort, Hermione begins to feel more that just friendship towards Snape. He vows to protect her from the Dark Lord and succeed where he failed 17 years before, with Lily. But will he survive in the process?


Severus Snape strode across the dimly lit room and took his customary place in the seat to the right of his Master. He sat rigidly, his back pressed up against the dark wood of the high-backed chair and took note of who was present at this meeting – the third in a fortnight. If he didn't know better, he'd suspect the Dark Lord of enjoying these little get-togethers more for their social niceties rather than planning the downfall of the Ministry.

Severus' obsidian eyes, half hidden behind his curtain of lank, black hair, swept up and down the table. Dolohov, Nott, Avery and Yaxley were along one side of the table, Greyback sat opposite Severus, and then there were the Malfoys, young Draco sitting nearest the Dark Lord, only separated by his Aunt – Bellatrix, who took her place on her Masters left and stared at him expectantly. Her pale skin looked ghostly in the candlelight shed from the overhanging chandelier, yet it was nothing to the man who stood beside her, his silvery arms outstretched, revealed by the loose sleeves of his cloak.

'Good. We are all here,' began Voldemort. 'So glad you could join us Severus – I was beginning to think you weren't coming.' Voldemort turned to Snape, a small smile present on the serpentine face.

'I'm sorry my Lord, Sprout had the students milling around the edge of the forest looking for _weeds_. I had to avoid being seen.' Replied Severus, meeting Voldemorts gaze calmly.

'Ah, no harm done. Lord Voldemort forgives those who are loyal.' He paused and gave his audience a sweeping gaze. 'My loyalist of followers,' he began, 'Tonight we will put into motion, the gears that will lead to Harry Potter's downfall.'

Bellatrix leaned forward in anticipation, staring longingly at her Master. 'As you know, I have failed in my task to kill the boy for the past 2 years since my return to power, to that I will readily admit. However, I will not admit that his escape has anything to do with me being the lesser wizard. You have all seen my power; you know what I am capable of. Pity the fool who believes in Harry Potter.' The Malfoys barely nodded their heads, whilst their comrades called out in agreement.

'The boy has survived his encounters with me through pure luck and through the sacrifices his idiotic friends have made. Which brings me to why I have gathered you all here this evening.' The tension in the room sharpened as everyone waited with baited breath for Voldemort to continue.

'Draco. You've been awfully quiet today. Why don't you offer us your opinions on Harry Potter?' sprang Voldemort on the unsuspecting young man. Draco's wide eyes darted to Severus', his mouth working soundlessly. Snape gave the smallest of nods in reply.

'Yes. Potter – He. That is...' Draco took a steadying breath and started again. 'He lords it over the rest of us just because he's famous, he's always picking fights with Slytherin students with that big-footed buffoon, Weasley, _and_ he's friends with mudbloods. In _my_ opinion, he err...he's a disgrace to the word Wizard.' Draco looked up from the table and looked at Voldemort, uncertain as to what was about to happen.

'And Severus. What is your opinion of the 'Boy who lived,'' he sneered.

Severus took a moment to collect his thoughts_. Where the hell was this going?_ 'He is an...adequate student my Lord in all things academic. However, when he is called upon to approach challenges by himself he falters. The Tri-Wizard cup is a prime example – he had a disagreement with his Gryffindor friends and barely managed to survive the first round.' _Oh._ 'As for his personality, he is as you know, my Lord, an impulsive child, and narrow minded.'

'Yes,' Voldemort grinned, his pearly skin looked like a mask as it pulled sickeningly tight against his skull. 'Draco and Severus have highlighted the main points behind our plan. Harry Potter is very reliant on his friends. Without them, he cannot stand alone. Without them, he has no one willing to sacrifice themselves for him. Without his friends, Harry Potter is as good as dead.'

'My Lord?' questioned Greyback uncertainly. Voldemort slowly sat in his chair at the Head of the table, turning his attention to the werewolf. 'You want us to kill his friends, who are at this very moment in time, reading books and waving wands under Dumbledore's nose?'

Voldemort slowly shook his head, smiling into his lap, as though enjoying a private joke. 'Of course not. That would be far too quick. I want to strip him of his friends, make him an outcast, feel abandoned, alienated. Then we strike! And he will give up without too much of a fight.'

'And how do you suggest we do that my Lord?' asked Severus slowly.

Voldemort grinned wildly, 'I have at my disposal, not one, but two spies currently stationed at Hogwarts.' Draco began to fidget with the hem of his robes under the table as all eyes were directed upon Voldemort, Snape and himself. Unaccustomed to being the centre of such curiosity, he didn't know how to act, so Draco focused on the patterns of the grains in the wooden table.

'It is to you two, that I trust the key components of this plan. Snape!' Snapped Voldemort suddenly. 'What say you to the removal of Potter's smartest friend – the Mudblood girl?'

'She appears to be the peace-maker between Potter and Weasley. They will most probably have a difference of opinions during her absence from the fold,' offered Severus smoothly, without a pause.

'Good. I wish for you to..ah..._distract_ her.' A twisted smile from Voldemort sent shivers of unease down Severus' spine. Dolohov and Yaxley snickered. 'Now now men. It is unfortunate that Severus should have to sully himself in such company, but it is for a greater cause, and I know that he understands this.' Voldemort said pointedly. The Death eaters ceased their snickering and composed themselves once more.

'My Lord, I will gladly accept any challenge that you present to me, however, I do wonder why you have not offered this role to Draco. Surely as a classmate and a similar age, he has a lot more in common with Miss Granger than I?'

'I have heard repeatedly that Miss Granger craves knowledge, that she is _'the brightest witch of our time'_. You are an intelligent man Severus, I think you will be the more appealing choice...just think of all you can give her.'

'-Or all she can give you!' Jeered Avery. The surrounding wizards joined in with subdued murmurs of agreement, and crude smiles. The Malfoys remained still and silent, if it weren't for their darting eyes they may have been put under the body-binding charm unbeknownst to the other members of the room.

'Spare me Avery, at least give me some respect. I would only lower myself to such _filth _if our Lord demanded it.'

Voldemort raised his hands once more, calling for silence – it was instantaneous. 'As for Young Master Malfoy, I'm afraid his task will not be as _fun_.' Draco fidgeting hands stilled beneath the table, and what little colour he had left, drained from his face. 'I require you to befriend the Gryffindors. More specifically, the young Weasley boy who trots after Harry Potter like a lost puppy.' Thinking that he'd misheard, Draco frowned.

'You want me to befriend Weasley? But he hates me! How am I supposed –'

'Malfoy, you _will_ do as I have asked or you will face the consequences,' hissed Voldemort, causing the young man to shrink further into his chair.

'My Lord, I think the boy just needs a little inspiration and advice from a reliable elder,' cut in Severus. 'I shall offer him help if he should need it.'

'Very well Snape.' The serpentine man turned towards Draco. 'You're lucky that your god-father is so willing to help you Draco. If he wasn't, I predict you becoming as big a failure in my ranks as your father.' Lucius flinched as though physically beaten. Severus felt some pity for the man who had given his time, money and, from a certain point of view, his family to a cause he had once felt so strongly about, only to have his efforts declared useless.

'Onto other matters, I have received some valuable information from one of our number,' Voldemort waved his hand lazily in Dolohovs' direction, 'that the Minister of Magic, Scrimgeour, is going to conduct a visit to Azkaban in the near future. This is the perfect opportunity to launch our attack on the Ministry.' Severus' hand twitched under the table. Greyback and Bellatrix gave wolf-like grins, baring their teeth. 'I plan to hold Scrimgeour in Azkaban whilst we have our fun at the Ministry...'

Draco sat pale and statuesque as the audience around the table jumped out of their seats and cheered in unison. His parents were somewhat more subdued than some. Severus played the act very thoroughly, clapping his hand on Dolohovs' back and flashing a rare smile. When all had settled down, Voldemort continued.

'I apologize to those of you who expected a longer meeting,' he glanced at Bellatrix fleetingly, though the look was noticed by all, 'but my time is divided this afternoon. As we speak our more_ junior_ members are causing a stir in muggle London, and I fear that they may be lacking the inspiration which only I can provide. I therefore release you all to your previous occupations, and look forward to our next meeting.' The Death Eaters stood slowly and remained by their chairs. 'And Lucius, next time we meet, I expect smiles from you and your family. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were upset to see me.' And with that last remark, Voldemort slid from his chair and exited the room, followed closely by Nagini who slithered out from under the table. The Death Eaters were left to filter out after him to the apparation points beyond the gates of Malfoy Manor.

No sooner had Severus crossed the room and reached the door, than he was joined by Draco. The young man looked wild with fright, his usually slicked back hair falling over his red-rimmed eyes, and his pale complexion sickly grey in the soft light of the room. He reached for Severus' sleeve, stopping him in his tracks. 'Please –' Severus turned his head slightly, an eyebrow raised in question. 'Please. I need help – you said you'd help me.' Croaked Draco in a strained voice.

Severus turn to face him fully, and aware that they were being watched said, 'I will help you, should you need it. But I cannot offer you an instantaneous friendship with Weasley, it must be earned, and therefore occur gradually. Remain in my class after your lesson tomorrow.' And with that, Severus tugged his sleeve from Draco's pincer-like hold and strode out of the room, down the corridor, through the large oak doors and into the grounds where he disapparated promptly.

* * *

'Two points from Ravenclaw, now get to bed or it'll be another five!'

The second year scowled as he trudged past the Head girl and back towards his common room. She stood with her arms folded and tapped her wand against her hip as she watched him walk away and eventually become swallowed by the darkness of the corridor.

Hermione shook her head as she continued on her rounds, holding her wand aloft to light the way. Didn't these younger students realise that an early bed time was detrimental to them achieving good grades in class?

'Good evening Miss,' grunted a bowing wizard in a portrait to her right. Hermione smiled at him as she made her way slowly along the corridor, past the kitchens and up towards the Great Hall.

The castle at night was still and silent. The only sounds bar the snoring portraits were the echoes of her footsteps, which reverberated down the long corridors, signalling her presence. _Tap... Tap... Tap... _Her smart black shoes clicked on the cold, stone flags as she strolled past the Great Hall and up the brilliantly white marble staircase, back to Gryffindor Tower.

Twenty minutes later, and with sleep muddling her mind, Hermione had made it to the seventh floor. She sighed as she hauled herself up the last step and onto the corridor. Gryffindors really did get a bad deal when it came to Common Rooms. Moonlight filtered in through the windows, patchily lighting the way to the Tower. A small, weary smile playing on her lips at the thought of her bed, Hermione strode forward. She had barely taken five steps when something to her right pierced the silence of the night.

Slowly, Hermione turned her head towards a large, stone Gargoyle statue, from behind which the noise was issuing, and getting louder. The Gargoyle guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office which was located in another of the castles numerous towers. Behind this entrance was a spiral staircase which took the visitor upwards, towards said office. Hermione could now distinguish a males voice; an angry voice. A dull thud signalled that the staircase had ceased moving and a moment later, the Gargoyle moved to one side, revealing a furious man with lank, shoulder-length black hair, a hook nose and sallow skin. Professor Snape.

'Evening Professor' said Hermione, cautiously.

Snape gave a small start and fell silent upon seeing Hermione. Narrowing his eyes at her, he swept out from behind the stone gargoyle to reveal Professor Dumbledore.

'Good evening Miss Granger! Duties done and off to bed I see?' questioned Dumbledore as he too stepped out from behind the gargoyle and joined Snape.

'Yes Professor' replied Hermione, looking between the two men. Whilst it was not unusual for Snape to ignore any pleasantries directed his way, something was different tonight. Hermione was greatly aware of some barely contained reply he wished to give Dumbledore, something he didn't want overhearing, something that she had inadvertently interrupted. Snapes icy glare was boring into her and his fists were clenched as he waited for her to leave. Dumbledore too seemed eager for her to leave. He gazed at her expectantly.

'Well... goodnight then...'

'Goodnight Miss Granger' replied Dumbledore, offering her a small smile before turning to Snape and directing him down the stairs from which she had just climbed. The men didn't continue their conversation until they were at the bottom of the spiral staircase and their voices were muffled by the stone separating them.

Frowning slightly, Hermione hovered on the spot, curiosity overriding common sense. Obviously it was no business of hers what information passed between Snape and Dumbledore, but if Harry had overheard them arguing, he wouldn't stop until he knew why. Stamping her annoyance on a faded, crimson rug, Hermione directed her wand at herself and cast a disillusionment charm before scurrying down the stairs after the two men.

* * *

Severus waited until he had cleared the last step before turning on his heel and rounding on his companion.

'It's monstrous. I won't do it!' he hissed through gritted teeth, his hands still balled into firsts at his sides. Severus' keen, black eyes searched the twinkling blue ones, willing them to see sense. 'It's too much – a step too far.'

'You have no choice Severus'

'You always offered me a choice before. An alternative. A way out of such things. Why now? Why forbid me an escape _now?_'

'An escape from friendship, Severus? Why would I deny you such a gift?'

Severus could barely believe what he was hearing. A gift? Dumbledore considered his orders a _gift?_ Severus' mouth worked wordlessly in a rare show of astonishment and disbelief. He turned away, raising a hand to massage his temple in thought. Dumbledore remained where he stood, watching the younger man as he came to terms with what he inevitably must do.

'Severus, you had to agree to the plan. There was no other choice.' Snape scoffed. 'If it weren't you and Draco assigned to these tasks, we would be in a much more difficult situation than we are at present.' Dumbledore took a few steps closer to Severus and laid a hand upon his shoulder. 'Look at me, Severus.'

Slowly, Severus lowered his hand to his side and turned to face Dumbledore, his jaw set. 'Because of _your_ involvement, we now have a much greater chance of saving young mister Malfoy. We have also ensured the continuation of Harry's main protector – _you_. Severus, because you are a part of this plan, everyone is a lot safer.'

Snape shook his head. 'That maybe so Albus, but I still object to this. I cannot bring myself to –' Snape paused. His eyes swept the corridor behind Dumbledore, looking for the brief shimmer that had just caught his eye. His hand emerged from his pocket, grasping his wand. He raised it slowly, ears strained for any sound of movement.

'The ghosts spooking you, Severus?' asked Dumbledore, a white eyebrow raised in amusement as he peered over Snapes shoulder.

'I thought I saw...' Severus cast his gaze around the corridor one more time. He had been so sure there was someone or something there a moment before. He slowly returned his wand to his pocket, still staring at the foot of the stairs.

'Your mind is playing tricks on you, old boy. Might I suggest you turn in for the night? I myself had best be getting to bed Severus – those nifflers don't count themselves!'

'I won't let this drop Dumbledore. We continue this debate tomorrow.' Dumbledore offered Severus a small smile, which the younger man found infuriating. He growled in return, turned on his heel and headed to his private rooms, leaving Dumbledore to ponder the direction in which they should head.

* * *

Hermione felt the last of the charm fade away as she closed the portrait entrance behind her and crossed the Gryffindor common room to one of many empty chairs surrounding the burning embers of a previously hearty fire. That had been too close for comfort. She had been so distracted by the two men's conversation that she had forgotten to maintain the disillusionment charm. And the look that Dumbledore had aimed in her direction – she felt so sure that he had seen her. If Snape had discovered her listening to the exchange, she had no doubt that she'd be scrubbing cauldrons for the rest of the year – and that was a light punishment considering what she thought she had overheard...

So, Snape had agreed to take part in some kind of plan? Clearly it wasn't something he was going to enjoy doing, but Dumbledore seemed resolute that he must carry out his orders_. But whose orders could they be?_ Hermione had a good idea. She'd learnt at the end of her forth year that Snape had been a death eater during the last war and that he'd changed allegiances before the end, working as a spy for Dumbledore. What if he was reprising his role as death eater spy? _It makes sense_, thought Hermione. Any job that was presented by Voldemort was highly unlikely to be met with much enthusiasm from anyone who was acting as a double agent. _But Dumbledore wants him to go through with it?_ They'd be safer with Snape doing the job... that's what Dumbledore had said. Well that much was obvious – _if_ he was trustworthy. But Dumbledore had called him 'Harry's main protector!' Did that mean he _could _be trusted? Whatever Dumbledore had meant about a possible friendship, Hermione could not guess. And then there was Malfoy. So, he was in on the act as well then? Malfoy the death eater? Or was he a spy too?

Hermione sat there, in front of the dying embers late into the night, deep in thought. She would tell Harry and Ron about Malfoy in the morning. Spy or not, it would do well to keep an eye on him this year. And Snape little 'job' would have to be discussed as well.

Hermione signed as sleep began to cloud her thoughts. Slowly pulling herself up from the chair, she trudged up the spiral staircase to the Head Girls room. She'd need all the sleep she could get before tomorrow's interrogation. Ron and Harry wouldn't leave her alone until they'd heard everything at least three times.

Hermione had a feeling that this year would be just as interesting as the previous six.


End file.
